PreBoot: The ReBooted Pretender
by Al's Waiter
Summary: Pretender/ReBoot X-Over... nuff said. - Chapter One Old story is old and I can't remember what the plot was going to be. I would have to see The Pretender again to get into the spirit of the show. It is unlikely that this story will be continued.


**AW's Note:** If you are not fimilar with the cast of the television show [The Pretender][1] or the Canadian 3D animated cartoon of [ReBoot][2], I suggest you go visit the main pages now. This story happens in the Mainframe Universe. I'm not sure if it's accurately placed in any given time during ReBoot's three seasons or The Pretender's five (?) seasons. I'm posting this for the ReBoot and Pretender fans can email me and get me off my bitmap to finish writing this thing. Agreed? Good!

**Summary:** ReBoot/Pretender X-Over. That's all you really need to know.   


* * *

**PreBoot: The ReBooted Pretender**   
By: [Al's Waiter][3] and J. A. B. Juneau 

  


**Chapter One: The D-Room**

"Mr. Thompson? My name is Jarod. I'm the computer engineer you sent for." 

The middle-aged man in a white a lab coat stood in front of a computer terminal. He turned to face the newcomer. With his index finger he pushed his glass to the bridge of his nose and looked Jarod over. "Jarod? Oh, yes. We spoke last week. So you're the new recruit. Welcome to our team," he greeted, shaking hands with Jarod. "Please, call me Bill." 

"Of course, Bill," Jarod smiled. 

The two stood inside the entrance to an old, large, warehouse. There were a few other similar buildings in this industrial district, but they had all been abandoned long ago. It was an hour's commute to the nearest city so it was sure to be quiet and secluded. The privacy, however, was appreciated considering all the work they were doing, and the nature of what they were working on. 

"It's an honour to be here. This project of yours could mark the beginning of a whole new era in computing." 

"Well, now," Bill blushed. "I don't know if I'd go so far as to say that. But we can use all the help we can get. We need to come up with some results soon. That's my main worry: keeping this project alive." 

"I'm looking forward to getting started as soon as possible." 

"Ah, your eagerness is so refreshing. How wonderful," Bill sighed. "Well, the others are still on lunch. There's another fifteen minutes left. You can go and meet them - it's the door at the end of the corridor on your left. Make yourself at home; I've still got a few things to look after here." 

Jarod nodded and started walking towards the lunchroom. Bill Thompson returned to his computer, resuming his speedy typing. Once Jarod was out of sight he pulled a tiny red book from his pocket. It contained mostly newspaper clippings from his previous "missions". Turning to one page, he unfolded a particular article - the reason he had come here. 

The bi-line read "Thompson Tech Under Pressure". Jarod had highlighted several key sentences explaining the circumstances. Basically, Thompson Technologies started out as nothing more than a workbench in Bill Thompson's garage. A year ago, Thompson announced a breakthrough theory in computer technologies. A corporation situated in Blue Cove, Dellaware took an interest in Thompson's theory. 

This corporation, which Jarod knew to be the Centre, agreed to fund Mr. Thompson in developing his system. What Thompson didn't realise was that the Centre would be able to assume ownership of the designs and theories of this project if it wasn't completed within the next two months. And all of this was worked out that it was somehow legally sound. Jarod knew that the Centre had somehow tricked Bill Thompson into sighing this. 

Unfortunately, was having troubles meeting this deadline and his life savings and work were being threatened. And to make matters worse, the Centre was building their own version of the project, keeping a watchful eye on this research team and mimicking all changes made to Thompson's prototype. 

Of course, this sort of information wasn't available in a newspaper clipping; Jarod had used more resourceful means to obtain that information. 

* * * 

NY Five Star Apartment Complex   
New York, New York

"We're too late...again," Ms. Parker hissed through her teeth. The apartment in the downtown New York had been recently vacated. Ms. Parker and Mr. Broots found only evidence of their target's rushed departure. 

"Big surprise," said Broots sarcastically. Ms. Parker stared at him icily. "I...uh, I mean ... that is..." 

"Broots?" Broots looked up. "That's not helping." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Broots returned to examining the nightstand. 

Mr. Lyle entered the room and started questioning Ms. Parker on their progress. 

"He's not here," she explained bitterly. 

"Then where is he?" demanded Lyle. 

"If we knew that," she said moving right in front of Lyle, "we wouldn't be here." 

"Well can't you find anything?" 

"Jarod is a genious. He likes playing mind games. He doesn't just leave a map behind for us to follow him. When we find something, we'll let you know." 

"Actually," Broots chimed in, "I think I may have found something." Parker and Lyle joined the excited Broots. "Look at these books and pamphlets," he said, pointing to an assortment in the top drawer of the nightstand. They each grabbed a few and read the titels aloud. 

"'Mapping Network Strategies'?" 

"'Advanaced Micro-Electronics'?" 

"'Advanced Micro-Code Programming'?" 

"What is he planning to do with this?" asked Lyle. 

"Well," Broots thought. "Whatever it is, it has to do with computers and I don't just mean the basics. He's going into some heavily technical things." 

Ms. Parker's cell phone rang. "Parker," she introduced herself. 

"Ms. Parker," Sydney's voice said from the other end of the line. "We need you back at the Centre." 

"What is it, Sydney?" 

"It'll have to wait until you get here. Be sure to bring Broots with you. He may be of some help in thi smatter." Sydney hung up. 

Ms Parker replaced her phone and turned to Broots. 

"We've got to go. There's something going on at the Centre." 

"What is it?" asked Broots. 

"Sydney wouldn't say. This can't be good." 

* * * 

The Centre   
Blue Cove, Dellaware

"What is taking so long?" demanded Raines. He was staring angrily at one of the Centre's finest technicians but he felt a two year old would be more helpful. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand why we can't get in. It seems that the trail was erased almost immediately." 

"Find out what database was accessed and find out what information was disclosed and find it now!" There was no attempt made in hiding his anger. The technician sheepishly slipped away. 

"Still no luck, Raines?" asked Sydney as he approached. 

"The teams haven't been able to find out how this was done. At least we know who did it." 

The elevator across the room chimed and its doors opened to reveal Ms. Parker, Mr. Broots, and Mr. Lyle. They started walking towards Raines and Sydney when Parker caught sight of something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned sharply and moved over to her desk, where three Centre technicians were looming over her computer. Raines and Sydney made their way to Ms. Parker. 

"What's the big idea?" she spat. One of the technicians looked up and pointed to Raines. Parker turned to the old man and waited impatiently. 

"At 9:02 this morning you accessed confidential information in one of the Centre's databases. What were you looking for?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't even here at 9:02 this morning. If you had checked the security tapes you would have realised that." 

"The security cameras were disabled at 8:56 and weren't reactivated until 9:14." 

"And you think I disabled them?" 

"No, Ms. Parker," Sydney interrupted calmly. "Someone used your terminal. They cut off the cameras to bring this kind of confusion." 

"That is his theory," Raines breathed heavily. 

"Well then, it's probably the right one," Parker replied annoyed. 

Broots walked up and took a seat at the computer. "May I?" he asked the technicians. They looked to Raines, who reluctantly nodded. Broots started typing away as his audience watched on. "I don't believe this," he said amazed. 

"What is it?" 

"At 8:56 the camera was shut off and a minute later someone logged in through a remote host. Well, actually, I think 'hacked in' would be more appropriate." 

"Somebody hacked the Centre?" Sydney reciprocated the astonishment. "But how? Who?" 

"I'm not sure. After he got his information, though, he left a virus behind which has infected the mainframe computer. It's denying access to all users." 

"Can you fix it?" asked Raines. 

"I could, with some time... With a lot of time." 

"Do it," Raines ordered. He walked away, pulling his squeaky oxygen tank behind him. 

"But who could have hacked into the Centre?" asked Lyle. "And why would he choose your terminal?" 

Parker sighed, "Jarod." 

* * * 

It was mid evening and Jarod was off of work, reading up on the project and its purpose. Jarod lay sprawled on his back on a comfortable bed. A stack of papers bound together rested on his chest. The cover bore the title "Digitization of Optical Input: the Digitization Room". Across the top were large, bold letters "Thompson Tech: Confidential". Another stack of papers lying next to Jarod on the bed contained detailed blue prints of the Centre complex. One sheet was separated from the others. In the top corner, it read "SL-27". With a pencil Jarod had circled a large room with the description "Research and Development: Highly Restricted". The room easily took up over nine-tenths of the floor, probably more. Jarod held a small, compact disc in his hands. On it, a white label bore the designation "D.R. SL-27". 

Jarod smirked, "Raines has a new toy. How interesting." 

Thompson Tech. Was developing something called a Digitization Room. Jarod had determined that there was a Centre contact somewhere in Bill Thompson's team that was keeping Raines informed. The information being leaded included detailed schematics and instructions that could be and was being used to duplicate Bill Thompson's prototype as it was being developed. With some of the latest additions, the D-Room had become functional and entered the testing phase. 

The D-Room, in essence, is designed to be like an operating system. A special room is equipped with hundreds of components and becomes the source of interaction between the person and the computer. The entire room is like a 3-dimensional monitor with the user in the middle. The appearance of the room can be changed through the use of holographic displays and optical illusions. When the user walks towards something it appears to enlarge and approach the user. Motion sensors are also used to determine where a person points, replacing the 'click' of a mouse. There were other such similar concepts, making it a pioneering interface. 

The D-Room was not being developed for home use just yet. As it was, with all the complexities and advanced machinery, it was thought that only one existed and this was only by a handful of people. The public did not know what Thompson was working on, nor even where they were working. When Jarod learned how much the Centre knew about Bill Thompson's work and the legal implications of their contract, he knew there was something devious. Particularly when he found out where Raines' D-Room was being developed. 

* * * 

The Centre   
Blue Cove, Dellaware

"So?" 

Broots jumped in his seat. He turned to face the intruder. "Ms. Parker, don't do that to me." 

"Well, someone's jumpy," she said taking a seat next to him. Broots was still working at Ms. Parker's terminal. 

"I'm sorry, but there's some really strange stuff going on around here." 

"It's the Centre. I'd be surprised if there wasn't something strange happening." 

"I found out what Jarod accessed...well some of it. It's information on a D.R." 

"What is that?" 

"Not a doctor, that's for sure." 

"Broots," she interrupted annoyed. 

"It's called the Digitization Room, D-Room for short. It's a highly experimental machine that is only in the testing phase. I didn't even think one existed." 

"What makes you think it does?" 

"Because Jarod was also accessing the blueprints of SL-27." 

"SL-27?" Parker looked at Broots doubtfully. Then, staring coldly across the room, she cursed under her breath. "Raines." Directly in the path of her gaze was the frustrated, old man flailing his arms about angrily. 

"Exactly," Broots fidgeted uneasily. "I've come to understand that if anything's possible, Raines has his dirty hands all over it." 

"Does he know what you've found out?" 

"No. I don't plan on telling him, either." 

"Secrets can be very dangerous in the Centre," came a familiar voice. Broots and Parker wheeled around to find Sydney standing there. "It isn't something you should talk so openly about." 

"You know?" asked Parker. 

"I only know about his redesigning SL-27. I didn't know what it was for." 

"A D-Room. Wow!" Broots sighed. "I'll bet that's why I'm having so much trouble getting the network running." Then he proceeded, matter-of-factly, "You know, D-Rooms are capable of holding tons of information. It probably has some interesting Centre secrets nobody knows about!" 

"Really?" Ms. Parker asked intrigued. She eyed Broots with a mischievous smile. He took the hint, though a little uncomfortably. 

"That would be even more dangerous," Sydney warned. 

"But knowledge is power," breathed Parker, huskily. "There's a chance there's something about my mother locked up in that computer system. If there is, I want to know about it." 

"But what are we going to do?" asked Broots. "Walk up to Raines and ask to borrow the keys to his playground?" 

"Who says we have to ask?" Parker smirked. 

"Uh, that's not what I meant," Broots said, shifting his innocent eyes to Sydney like a lost child. 

"Stow it, Broots. Can you do it?" Parker demanded. 

"If I work it properly I probably could give us access to everything in the Centre... including the D-Room." 

"Besides," Sydney added, "If Jarod has something to do with one of these devices, maybe this could help us to find him." 

"I don't see how -" Broots trailed off. "Oh, I see. That could be a good excuse." Sydney smiled and placed his finger on his nose. 

* * * 

Broots typed furiously at his computer. Every few minutes he would nervously stiffen up and look to either side, expecting Raines or some other "representative" to come and inform him, not so gently, that he was undermining Centre security. In other words, he was afraid he would be caught and reprimanded in the fearful Centre ways. But to his surprise, and relief, there had been no such intrusion. He scratched his forehead then rested his chin in his palms. 

Broots was exhausted. He had been working at this since yesterday when the computer network went down. Raines demanded that the systems be operational by noon today. On the other hand, Ms. Parker "asked" that they get access to SL-27, and Broots knew that it wasn't just a simple request but another demand as frightening and important as though Raines himself had asked it. 

With the networks down, Broots was better able to gain acess to SL-27 and override the security obstacles for Ms. Parker, Sydney, and himself. Now he was covering his tracks to make everything seem normal. But his mind kept wandering back to thinking "if I get caught..." 

A slam echod in his ears and he jumped excitedly. 

"What's the matter, Broots, not had your coffee this morning?" Ms. Parker taunted playfully. She leaned on one arm against his desk. Her hand hitting the surface was the reason for his near heart attack. He looked up at her with a pale face and a heart rate fast enough to power an engine. 

"Ms. Parker, I really wish you wouldn't do that." 

"I was just making sure you were awake." 

"Now, now, Ms. Parker," Sydney said soothingly from behind her. "I'm sure Broots has had his hands full all night." 

"Oh, you're not kidding! I didn't get home until late. I barely had time to tuck my daughter into bed." 

"That's not what I want to hear, Mother Goose," Parker snapped. "When do the networks go back up?" 

"They'll be up within the hour. I've managed to convince the system of a temporary user with accss to all the information. Some of it is difficult, though. The D-Room seems to have parts that are stand-alone. I can't get access from here. The only way is if we enter through the physical interface. But I've rerouted security protocols so our accounts-" 

"Broots! In English." 

"We have access to SL-27 and the D-Room but we have to be down there if we want to see the information. It won't work anywhere else." 

"Great," Ms. Parker sighed sarcastically. 

"I think it would be best if we wait a few days before trying this D-Room," Sydney suggested. "It would seem rather suspicious if we all went right now, considering the circumstances. Besides, I think Raines will want to be sure his project is still there as soon as he can." 

* * * 

Several days later

"Bill?" Jarod called. 

The computer technician leafed through a few sheets on his desk and when they were in some kind of order he waddled over to Jarod. 

"Yes, Jarod?" He readjusted the glasses on his nose. 

"I was just looking through your codes so far for the D-Room interface. It doesn't appear that the holographic projections can be deactivated easily. If the projections aren't shut down it will make it virtually possible to find the exit. Don't you think we should work that out before going any further?" Jarod presented the head technician with some code displayed on his monitor. 

"You're right," Thompson admitted. "Before today we were only concerned with getting the thing running; we didn't pay much attention to shutting it down. Now that it's nearly ready to be tested I guess we better have it ready to shut down. Would you mind working on that?" 

"Not at all. That reminds me, once I get this code do you think we could give the D-Room a test run? I've looked through the codes and I think I'd be able to get a better understanding if I see it in action." 

"You've gone through the codes already?" Thompson looked surprised. "Uh, well... I guess, then, if you're up to speed we could try running it. But I think it would be best if I stay on the outside just in case something goes wrong so that I could fix it more easily. How about 2:15, after we've had lunch and time to make sure the hardware is ready?" 

"Sounds great." 

"Good. I'll let the others know." Thompson started walking off joyously. "Imagine that. The D-Room up and running," he proclaimed to himself as he disappeared around the corner. 

Jarod knew that fixing the problem he found wouldn't take long. He found it amusing to think what might happen if anyone from the Centre tried running the program, or rather how they'd get out. He laughed at the thought of Raines pacing, dragging his oxygen tank behind him, and waiting impatiently for Broots or some other technician to find the problem. 

* * * 

Ms. Parker, Broots, and Sydney got into an elevator and watched carefully that no one paid any special attention to them. It was 2pm and they met as planned. They descended to SL-26 and from there manoeuvred their way to an access tunnel leading down to the floor below. 

When they finally reached their destination they looked around them in awe. There were no longer any walls or doors, closed off areas or easy accesses. Instead they stood on the perimeter of a large, expansive room. It extended for what seemed like forever into the darkness. 

Everything was cold and rigid. The only decorations were the miscellaneous computer circuitry and wiring scattered over the walls and floors. Otherwise, the room was grey. The only illumination was from emergency lights, far apart from each other. It made the surroundings seem even more eerie. 

"I like what he's done with the place." Ms. Parker joked. "So does this thing come with any lights or do we just stumble around in the dark?" 

"Right," Broots turned to a wall and started feeling the surface. He slowly crept along like this until he disappeared into the darkness. Ms. Parker and Sydney turned to each other, unimpressed so far. Parker made no attempt to hide her feelings. 

A small console chirped a little ways ahead of them. There came a low whirring then the entire room lit up. Broots, standing by a console, smiled meekly and returned to his companions. 

"That's it. I think it's starting up," he declared triumphantly. 

"You think?" Sydney questioned. 

"Well, I've never actually been inside one of these things. After all, until yesterday I thought they were only a rumour." 

"Let's hope, then, that it is simple to use." 

The whirring stopped and what happened next caught them all off guard. At the far end of the room, a ring of white light traced the floor, walls and ceiling. The light approached them slowly and as it did it left in its wake a completely different picture than the grey walls and circuitry. 

* * * 

Jarod watched in awe as the light rushed past him in the D-Room of Mr. Thompson's research lab. Instead of the dull, colourless room he had walked into, he was now standing in what was an elaborate light show. His own D-Room was starting up. What greeted him was a room filled with folders floating in mid air and labelled with the names of directories on the computer. It was working. 

"Jarod!" Thompson's voice boomed over the intercom. "What's it like?" His voice was filled with both enthusiasm and envy. 

"It's amazing, Mr. Thompson. It's wonderful. 

"It works?" 

"It works." 

"Yes!" Thompson cried out. Cheers echoed through the intercom as the rest of the crew sounded their approval. What had taken them so long to create was finally starting to pay off in a tangible and inspirational form. "We'll start testing just the basics. This is enough excitement for one day. Let's be thankful for what we've got." 

"I understand," Jarod agreed. "And Bill... congratulations." 

* * * 

"Now what, Broots?" Ms Parker was still unimpressed. "Is this all?" 

"Ms. Parker, please! This kind of technology isn't your ordinary microwave oven. This is going to change the world of computers as we know it. Think of it: we're among the first to actually be a part of this. All the work that went into this: the optical illusions, the deceptions, the tight security-" 

"Which are the same three things the Centre is famous for." Parker commented. 

"Ms. Parker has a point, Broots," Sydney pointed out. "We probably won't have much time before Raines finds out we're down here." 

"I'll find out what the Centre has stored here about my mother, you two try an find out what Jarod's connection is to all of this." 

* * * 

Turning around to admire the accomplishment, Jarod noticed an indicator in the corner of the room. Taking a few steps towards it, a holographic window appeared to come closer to him. The title of the window read "Network". After a short pause Jarod asked what the indicator meant. 

"Network indicator?" Bill Thompson repeated. "It must be a bug in the system. It should only go off if there's another D-Room in use." 

For Jarod, he hoped that Bill was right. But Jarod didn't dismiss the other alternative. He pointed to a few displays and was able to bring up a list of the D-Rooms that the system were thought were in use. Only one was listed. It didn't have a name but it was traced to Blue Cove, Dellaware. Immediately Jarod knew that someone in the Centre was also inside and testing their own D-Room. Which also meant that the changes Jarod had made earlier that morning, namely being able to exit the D-Room, were not installed on their end. Who ever was using the D-Room at the Centre wouldn't be able to get out easily. 

* * * 

"You know, I'm beginning to have second thoughts," Broots commented, fidgeting with some holographic windows. 

"Why? What is it, Broots?" Sydney asked. 

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling... like we're being watched or something. And a lot of things here are making me nervous." 

"Like what?" 

"Well, for instance: that flashing light over there." Broots pointed to a small indicator in the corner of the room. "I took a look at it and it said something about a network. But it's not the Centre's network, it's some other kind of network. It had some kind of address but it didn't explain what it meant. If it means what I think it does then there's another D-Room somewhere." 

"Do you think that that address might have something to do with Jarod?" 

"I don't know. I mean it could. But it could also be that that was just a false address. All I know for sure is that Mr. Raines has something to do with all this. And when Raines is involved, I'd rather not be." 

"It's a little late for that now, don't you think Broots?" Ms. Parker commented as she returned to her companions. 

"Ms. Parker? Did you have any luck finding anything about your mother?" Sydney inquired. 

"None. What about you guys and the search for Jarod?" 

"Well, there's an address," Broots offered, "but it could easily be a fake to mislead us." 

"I don't think so. It's not Jarod's style to throw us completely off track unless to play one of his little games," Parker said pensively, knowing all to well the kind of "games" Jarod played. To his defence, they usually helped to add another piece of the puzzle to her search for her family's past, but they also ask more questions than they answer. "So what's this address of yours?" 

Broots walked towards the blinking indicator in the corner. Pointing to it, a window opened up before them. It listed only the one address. Ms Parker pointed to it and asked, "this is it?" 

The computer, having mistaken ms. Parker's gesture as a command, opened another window. What they saw now was more detailed information about the address. What was more interesting, though, was a little button at the top of the window that read "connect". The three turned their attention to this button. 

Ms. Parker stepped toward it and was getting ready to press the button when Broots warned, "I wouldn't do that! We don't know what it will do!" 

"Can't you read, Broots? It says 'connect'. If we can connect to the other computer then it might lead us to Jarod. Would you rather drive down to this address and give him time to run?" 

"But we don't know if it will work properly. It's only a prototype. There's no telling if it will actually do what it's supposed to or crash this entire system." 

"Well, we're about to find out." Ms. Parker turned back to the button and depressed it. 

Sydney smiled, "Throwing caution to the wind? Don't worry, Broots. What more could happen?" 

* * * 

Jarod was caught off-guard when a window appeared in fron to fhim. It displayed a message that a connection was being attempted with another D-Room. There was a cancel button but Jarod was stunned. Before he had time to respond or even tell Bill Thompson of what was going on, the images around Jarod began to change. In front of him three figures appeared out of thin air. Ms. Parker, Broots, and Sydney were standing before him. Shocked expressions covered all four faces. 

"Jarod!" Ms. Parker snapped. Out of instinct she reached for her gun and pulled it on him. 

"Ms. Parker, please," Jarod said calmly. "Need I remind you we're several thousand miles apart. What good would this accomplish?" 

"Why don't we find out?" 

"Easy, Parker," Sydney calmed her. "Remember, we want Jarod back alive. Shooting him now would be useless." 

"We don't know what will happen if you fire that weapon," Broots interrupted. "It could still be deadly to Jarod and will only ricochet off the walls in here. You may end up taking one of us down. We don't even know if we can interact physically with Jarod's side. The bullet may just go right through him without hurting him." 

"No," Jarod said. "This system is designed to allow us to interact. There are no fail-safes for fatal things like guns or blunt objects. So I suggest you put the gun away." 

"Oh really?" Ms. Parker asked, punching Jarod in the shoulder. He flinched in reaction to the artificial stimulus. "Well, that's good to know." She holstered her gun. 

"If you've finished," Jarod continued, "it might interest you to know that there's a problem in your D-Room." 

"Right," Parker smirked. "Why should we believe you?" 

"Because I have no reason to lie to you." 

"Jarod?" Bill Thompson's voice boomed over the intercom. Only Jarod could hear the call; the others were unaware of the loud intrusion. "Who are you talking to? Is everything all right in there?" Evidently the people outside of the D-Room had no way of seeing or hearing what Jarod saw and heard. 

"Everything's all right," he assured Bill. 

Ms. Parker looked suspiciously at Jarod. "Then why did you say there was something wrong?" 

"Listen to me, Ms. Parker: there's no easy way to shut off the holo-projections. It's going to make it very difficult for you three to get out." 

"You mean we're stuck here?" Broots asked. 

"Broots, we're not stuck here!" Ms. Parker said forcefully. 

"Ms. Parker," Sydney touched her shoulder. They turned to face the far end of the D-Room. 

"What is it?" Jarod asked. 

"Someone's coming." 

"Then now's your chance to get out," Jarod encouraged. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Parker stared at him. 

"Besides," Broots added, "the only person that can be is Raines and he kinda doesn't realise we're down here." 

"Maybe he does, now," Jarod offered. 

"Listen here, Jarod," Ms. Parker commanded. "I don't believe a word you say. Now we're getting out of here. And that's your problem because as soon as we're out we're dragging your sorry butt back in here. See ya soon," she winked. "Now, Broots, turn this bloody thing off!" 

"Broots, don't do it!" Jarod urged. 

"Broots, if Raines opens that door and finds out this thing is on he's going to know that we were down here. We have a chance to hide, but not if this thing is running. Turn it off!" 

Broots looked from Jarod to Ms. Parker. He lowered his eyes sullenly. He reached to a floating console and pressed a button. A message window appeared which read "shutting down system." 

From the far end of the Centre's D-Room a door was heard opening. Footsteps echoed as they entered the room dragging behind them a squeaking wheel. Raines was inside, at the other end of the room. Suddenly, both rooms filled with blinding light. Error message windows jumped up from everywhere. When they could see again, Jarod, Parker, Broots, and Sydney found themselves still together, which meant that both systems were still networked, but their surroundings had changed. 

**To be continued...**

   [1]: http://www.nbc.com/pretender/adventure/index.html
   [2]: http://www.mainframe.ca/productions/REBOOT/
   [3]: mailto:alswaiter@home.com



End file.
